


i never was ready so i watched you go

by astridgracee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Issues, Hurt No Comfort, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridgracee/pseuds/astridgracee
Summary: in which tommy gets his wings and dream's there for him, which his eldest brother isn't happy about
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 244





	i never was ready so i watched you go

Tommy fucking hated the irony of him being exiled and then nearly immediately beginning his morph. It sucked bad enough that he had to go through hours of agony to end up a hybrid of something or another, but it was absolutely shit when he was going to have to do it alone. He'd been there for Will's, been there for Techno's and more recently, Tubbo's. He'd been by his families side and in doing so, became an integral part of their flock.

While they were changing, they were at their weakest, which meant that once you stayed with them, their hindbrain was attached to you and your scent and you would be closer than family to them. It fucking made sense that he would be shifting entirely alone, especially considering the recent abandonment of him on an island in the middle of nowhere.

When he fell to his knees and felt something moving in his spine, he realised rather quickly that his morphing was upon him. His heart dropped at the idea of him growing identical wings to his estranged parent, but he didn't let himself concentrate on that, trying to get inside his tent so he wouldn't be shifting in the rain. He couldn't fucking stand without screaming in agony, so he just remained where he was, trying weakly to pull himself up.

He was beyond shocked when he felt a pair of warm hands pull him upright and pick him up, curling into whoever it was. He froze for a second when he recognized the voice as Dream's, but the kind tone the man was using lulled Tommy into relaxation. 

For the next three hours, Dream sat by his bed, giving him drinks of water when he asked for it and comforting him when Tommy could barely speak. By the end of it, Tommy didn't think he could ever let Dream leave his line of sight again. 

A part of his mind was yelling at him that Dream was a bad guy but the larger part was remembering before everything went to shit, when Dream would joke around with him and they would go mining and the slightly taller man would protect him. Dream was one of his best friends at one point and Tommy didn't have the energy to fight the overwhelming urge to hug the man. 

When Tommy pulled Dream down next to him on his mat on the floor, he clung to Dream's arm in a way he used to do to Techno, except now he had wings which he wrapped around himself and let them lay across Dream's, a sign of trust usually developed years after

Dream could scarcely breath for fear of waking the younger boy, his heart stolen as soon as the boy had started murmuring about Dream being family and never ever leaving him. Tommy had always acted like a younger brother, before all the wars, they'd been as thick as thieves and Dream had missed that. He'd missed having that familial bond with anyone, but now, with Tommy laying close by him, drifting into slumber, his hindbrain was nearly screaming the word flock in his mind and he realised he had found that bond once more.

When Techno made plans to visit his brother after Ghostbur had said "big changes" had occurred, he had expected a hair cut or maybe a change of heart about the government. He didn't expect to show up with a plan to bully his youngest brother mercilessly for getting exiled, (because Techno told him so) and then discover brutally that he had missed his brothers metamorphosis. 

If the giant wings Tommy had on his back were any sign, it was not an extremely recent thing but it was definitely after he'd been exiled. They were large and black, with gold at the tips. They were beautiful in their unique colouring and shape, nothing like the wide white-grey wings Phil had. As thrilled Techno was that Tommy had wings now, he was beyond upset that he'd missed it. His own brain was raging at the loss, his brother had been there for him and yet he hadn't visited, hadn't seen the signs, hadn't managed to ensure his position in Tommy's flock. That thought triggered another heartstopping thought, one that caused his mind to panic. 

\--- you've been replaced  
techno is a bad brother confirmed  
replacement arc  
should've visited more ---

Had his brother been alone? He hoped not, maybe Ghostbur had been there to provide some comfort, maybe even a member of L'Manberg had been there. Techno's face dropped when he saw someone seated behind Tommy, neon green wings decorating his own back and mask nowhere to be seen. 

Of all the people in the world who had to be there, of course it ended up being the green bastard himself. 

Techno had developed a rivalry with the man at some point, not over their fighting prowess (Techno knew he was far superior) but over Techno's youngest brother who Dream seemed to think was his own. Techno hadn't noticed at first, the way Tommy drifted or how he didn't ask for Techno's help as much but Techno definitely noticed when all of a sudden, any attempt for him to communicate was his brother was declined and he was left stumped as to why. 

It had all made sense when he saw Tommy interact with Dream, saw how they bounced off each other, saw how Dream's very smile could send Tommy into a fit of laughter and for the first time in long time, Techno had felt inadequate. Back then, he'd gotten over it rather quickly, as he watched their relationship fall apart but right now the feeling was burning in him like an open flame. 

He was jealous. 

Dream was running his fingers through Tommy's wings, picking out feathers and laughing with a wide grin. Tommy was smiling too, his voice loud and energetic and painfully happy.

Dream was fucking preening his little brother, a thing reserved for family, a thing he should be doing with Phil by his side and Will playing the guitar across the campfire. They should be a family but instead Techno was being haunted by the ghost of his dead brother, his father was trapped in a government controlled nation and his little brother had replaced him with Dream. 

The world was going to shit and Techno didn't know how to deal with it. Something within his heart was roaring at the thought of what he missed- was currently missing- and the voices were yelling too. They were vengeful and upset and Techno was so damn tired that he sank to a seated position against a tree and let his head fall back, his ears ringing, mind- and heart- hurting from what he'd learned.

**Author's Note:**

> I WANTED SOFT DREAM AND JEALOUS TECHNO SUE ME


End file.
